If the World Knew
by IsabellaLeone
Summary: When the war breaks out. The golden trio set out on their mission to find and destroy the horcrux. The truth they find is more than what they have bargained for as they learn more about painful pasts and another possible way of defeating Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

"I believed in fairytales… Once… when I was young and foolish…" She said in a barely audible voice, she was in the present but her mind was in the scene of many years ago where she had said the exact same line. The woman looked up at the young lad, her eyes boring into his.

"That I suppose was a mistake," the woman whispered as she stood abruptly and walked to the window, looking out blankly. She looked about 20. Only 3 years older than the trio. "You still haven't answered my question. What is it you want from me?"

"Information." Harry answered.

"About what?"

"Voldemort." The lady snatched her head and stared suspiciously at the three before once again staring out the window. Harry felt Ron stiffen as she did so.

"I cannot help you." She murmured simply, her voice quivering.

"Duchess Carey." Hermione said cautiously "We are looking for a horcrux." The lady flinched visibly but Hermione continued "And from what we have learned it is possible that you might have it…" When the she did not reply. Harry slammed his fists on the table surprising everyone but the duchess. "This is the safety of the wizarding world we are talking about! How can you be so daft!?"

She hung her head and replied: "This is a war I want no part of… Your parents understood that much."

"Don't you dare talk about my parents! You don't even know them!"

"Oh but I do, Mr. Potter very well… Your mother was a good friend of mine." The three looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. _This woman was too young to know James and Lily Potters. _

"Answer the question! Where is the horcrux?" Harry yelled pulling out his wand. Trying to ignore her previous statement.

"You're looking at it…" she whispered as turned her face to them and for a mere second her sad eyes flashed blood red.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs. Casey you're 24? You should be about 50 if you know you- know-who." Ron said.

"58." Georgiana Casey corrected, smiling, as she watched Ron scowl.

"Madame I'm afraid we don't quite understand." Hermione stated.

"When Tom gives a part of himself. He gives life." The blond haired witch riddled. "Does that help?"

"So when Voldemort divided himself to you he lost a part of himself which you gained?" Harry growled, ignoring her wince at the sound of you-know-who's name.

"And now he and I will both live forever." She said, rather coldly. "I grow old slowly… Too slowly. But I still age, 1 year every decade." She watched as the dark haired boy scowled before clasping his hands together and wrestling his two thumbs against each other, absent – mindedly, his head bowing. It seemed to her that he was deep in thought. "Does he do that often?" she inquired. The other two nodded. "Just like your mother." At this Harry looked up with a tiny shimmer in his eyes "She used to fiddle with her fingers when she would think or when something was bothering her." The Duchess recalled fondly "When we toke our tests she'd get into trouble because the teachers thought she was telling everyone the answers in the form of a code but most knew she was too much of an exemplary student to ever do that." For the first time in quite awhile Harry smiled a real smile.

"That's nice to know." He whispered to himself but they all heard it.

"Your mother was the only best friend I had ever had, even if I've gone to Hogwarts thrice." The woman looked pained before standing up and motioning for the three to follow.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

She led them out of the sitting room, into the huge corridor and then into a study. They stood there for while as Georgiana shuffled through some bottles that contained memories when she finally found what she was looking for, she held it delicately as they walked to the opposite part of the study. She poured the memory into the pensieve before turning to them.

"A few hours before Emily Potter died I showed this to her. At first, she couldn't believe I was born in 1925… at least I didn't delay telling my best friend this or the grief I feel would be worse " The duchess let a tear fall. But Harry was in confusion: _'Emily? Is that an aunt of mine? But she said best friend'_. But before the boy who lived could make out anymore of what his diseased mother's best friend meant, they were sucked into the pensieve. When Harry opened his eyes he found himself in 1940 Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I sat quietly in the back of the room as the rest of the class began filing in the empty seats. By the time they all settled Professor Dumbledore had already entered but before he was able to speak, in walked Tom Riddle. I was oblivious at what happened next but I found myself seated next to a seething Slytherin prefect who was muttering relentlessly to himself. I tried to focus on what Professor Dumbledore was explaining but his whispers always broke my attention.

"Excuse me?" He looked up at me with a curious look "Could you please stop talking to yourself? It's quite bothersome." He nodded but his eyes were cold. I turned my attention back to the lesson but I could feel Riddle's eyes watching me.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked when I finally had enough of it. I being extremely shy, feels bothered when I' am given any sort of attention, good or otherwise.

He hesitated before replying: "It's just, this is the first time I've seen you and I'm certain that you're not a transfer otherwise the Headmaster would've mentioned it. What's your name? What house are you in?" He spoke so fast I didn't quite catch what he was really saying just the whole point... I think.

"I'm Georgiana Elturn. Gryffindor." I blushed.

"Elturn? The daughter of the Head of Mysterious Magical Cases, pureblood Jonathan Elturn?" He said with narrowed eyes which made me fidget with my blond hair uneasily and causing me to squeak an affirmation quite gracelessly which would've probably made my mother purse her lips. "Well, then it's a pleasure to meet you. Gryffindor or otherwise. I'm quite an admirer of your father's. I think he's one of the only heads in the Ministry that actually does what their department is assigned to do well."

"Err… Thank you?" I mutter unintelligently.

"Ms. Elturn and Mr. Riddle." Dumbledore chuckled. The entire room looked at our table, I swallowed not liking some of the looks I was being given. "For the first time for both of you. You're not paying attention.

"Sorry Professor. Won't happen again." Tom said coolly

"I'm sure it won't" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes before resuming the lesson, which for the remainder of the class I tried to listen to but that's rather difficult when an eccentric handsome Mr. Everyone-loves-because-he's-so-handsome-and-perfect Tom Riddle is staring at you…

Over the next few weeks Tom would sit next to me in every class we had together and stare at me, which, much to my disdain, Anna and Felicia soon toke notice of. So I avoided him like a plague, which only made it worse because I seemed to run into him more often. Riddle made me really uncomfortable, for one he never really smiled and his eyes were like… I don't know but they seem to bore into my soul as if he was trying to uh… I don't know…

To make matters worse soon even his Slytherin friends started to take a special interest in me. Like last week, As I exited the Great Hall, Abraxas Malfoy who was there talking to this girl, went out of his way to look at me and smirk and looked at me in a way that I would describe as leering. And yesterday this other guy whose name escapes me, held the library door open for me! That's odd! Nobody takes notice of me! I'AM INVISIBLE! I used to be able to count the number of students who knew my name with one hand because I'm often referred to as the short blond girl (although if they were feeling nice they'd add that my eyes were an odd color but that's it). But since Tom Riddle asked for my name I now can probably use my other hand and a few of my toes to count the possible people who might know at least my family name…

There was a Hogsmede trip today but I didn't feel like going so I wandered the halls after my 2 friends left and because Merlin seems to favour me, he decided to use the Imperius curse on Riddle to tell him not to go to Hogsmede too… Bloody lovely.

I sat in the library next to Georgiana Elturn, trying hard to ignore her but something about her was captivating. She wasn't beautiful, not even pretty and the fact that she didn't even apply a dash of make up did not do much for her features but I suppose she was attractive. Her drab blond hair that was just slightly below her shoulder and there was nothing particularly special about her, save for her full lips, which were quite inviting when she pursed them in concentration, and her strange eyes. You don't quite understand their color. They can be a plain green but when the sun hits them they turn blue green and when she's wearing a dark coloured blouse they'd be a dark sea green and when it's a light shade it's a clear green.

Well… I suppose she is pretty… Just pretty. She was smart. Her answers are usually correct but that's not what attracted me to her she had power around her. Not because her family was a pureblood powerful wealthy one. There just seems to be an aura of authority around her that just screams out, which I don't particularly understand since she is painfully shy.

_You could use her, Tom. She can help you._

Yes, that I' am particularly sure of help me in my plans and probably satisfy a little hunger…

"So Georgiana, who do you plan on going with to the Winter Ball?"

"You're going to the ball with Tom Riddle!" Felicia screamed in excitement.

"Bloody hell, Gia. I absolutely detest you as of this moment" Anna pouted.

"I absolutely loathe her for not telling us there was something going on between the two of them!"

"There is nothing going on between us" I gritted. They ignored me.

"We have to find you the absolute perfect dress!" raved Felicia

"But how? Today was the last Hogsmede visit before the dance."

"Urgh! See Gia! I told you, you should've come!"

"I already have a dress." I told them, "My mom sent it." They cooed appreciatively. My mother was often spotted as one of the best dressed Women in London. Many people find it hard to believe I'm her daughter…

The next few weeks Tom and I would acknowledge each other and sometimes we would talk but never to a point where you would consider it a casual conversation. Felicia and Anna of course would go hysterical if he ever so nodded, or smirked, or did whatever form of acknowledgement towards me, especially if they were with me. The other day Tom actually went his closest to a smile!

It's Friday today, the day before the dance. I'm sitting on my bed when a white Eagle owl tapped on the window. I recognized her as Fallon, my mother's owl. I quickly opened the window and found a letter and 2 small parcels. I gave Fallon the last of my owl treats and mentally told myself to write to my parents that I needed more. When she didn't fly off I knew my mother wanted an immediate reply. I tore the envelope and read:

_Dearest Georgiana,_

_ We hope you are enjoying yourself at Hogwarts and we all miss you very much but no matter we will see you in 3 days._

_ From your previous letters I can tell that Mr. Riddle is quite a catch being the hero who discovered who was responsible for opening the chamber. Your father and I couldn't be more proud. I hope you plan to shag him at the dance but if not do it soon. I know you hate talking about this but you are nearly 17 and as a pureblood from a very respectable family, marriage is to be taken into consideration. Shag him and make him yours. A virgin at 16 is quite unusual._

_ Attached is something's you might find useful for tomorrow night. Good Luck and See You Soon!_

_With much move,_

_ Your Mother_

_P.S. Your father and I insist on inviting Mr. Riddle home for Christmas. Tell him. See you both soon._

She wasn't serious! She can't expect me to shag Tom freaking Riddle and bring him home 2 days later! Well my mother being the epitome of slut cannot understand the concept of pure till marriage! I angrily ripped open the bigger parcel and when I saw the lush green velvet box, regretted it (Velvet box = Handle with care.). I opened it carefully and gasped. It was the family heirloom that my grandparents had given my parents (mostly my mother) when they were engaged. I groaned. 'They really wanted me to do this' I though as I traced my hand along the diamond and silver encrusted chain of the necklace and the sapphire, diamond pendant. I sighed. And opened the other parcel. Oh Humbug. Lingerie that hardly covered anything! I really had to give myself to Riddle… ARRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

"Georgiana, What are you doing here?" I looked up to find Tom standing over me. "It's a little too sunny for you to be outside."

"I actually don't mind" I replied. I was at the lake. It was a very hot day and I was sure no one would follow me out here. Wrong. Sadly, the gods seem to hate me and they let the person I want to see least, come to the lake. Well, maybe he'll leave soon.

"May I sit with you?" Wrong again. I nodded and he plopped down next to me. "What are you reading?" I showed him the cover and he nodded. Silence. "So… Are you excited for the ball tonight" AWKWARD! "Uhm…Yah…" "Great." "Uh-huh." "Yeah." Suddenly I found myself laughing hysterically.

"Are we trying to have a decent conversation, Tom?" I asked, finally stopping. I found myself staring into his extremely light brown eyes, my face only inches away from his. He had an odd expression on his face as he looked back at me. "Tom. My parents want you to come home with me for the holidays" I said quietly staring at the different hues in his eyes.

"Say my name again." He said moving closer, ignoring my last statement. I could feel his breath against my lips. "Tom." I whispered as my eyelids began to close. And just like that I was kissing the oh-so-handsome Tom Riddle… Maybe shagging him will be easier…


	3. Author's Super Short Note

Hey Everyone!! Pavla Isabella Here!!

What a messed up mother right!? Anyways there are pictures in my profile of the lingerie, and Georgiana's jewelry and ball gown. I don't like going into too much detail about their clothing and stuff like that so just check it out! Next Chapter up soon.


	4. Chapter 3

If you're wondering if I wore the lingerie I did… turns out all the other undergarments I had, could be seen when I wore the dress. I was happy that at least I was slender enough to pull it off.

I'd tell you what happened that night but I really don't remember how I got dressed and had my hair styled into a fancy chignon, my memory of that night starts at the part Tom asked me to dance to a slow song:

"Georgiana have I told you that you look beautiful tonight," he commented with a smirk.

"Yes you have. 7 times. I'm sure you knew that" I replied keeping my head down. I heard him laugh and I looked up to see his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"I enjoy seeing you blush." I blushed again. "Come on. The lingerie your mother sent you will be a waste here." He said winking. Before I could ask how he knew this he was pulling me out of the great hall to the head dorms.

* * *

When we got to his room my hair was already undone and his coat off. He slammed the door and pushed me against it and pressed our foreheads together. "I'll be gentle." He whispered before pressing his lips forcefully to mine. When we finally came up for air. I shook my head. "You could never gentle."

"What do you mean?" he panted, his voice barely audible. I shook my head again before sniffing back a tear. Over the course of a few weeks, especially from the yesterday, Tom, despite our strange relationship, had quite a special place in my heart and it hurt me that I knew very well he couldn't be good for me. The epiphany of Slytherin was with a Gryffindor? It didn't make sense. "Why do you have no faith in me?" He asked his voice was a low growl. When I refused to answer, he cupped my face in his hands, his eyes bore into mine "How is it you make me feel so bad about myself?" He whispered in a sad voice, which disturbed me because for the first time I saw Tom Riddle weak.

There was something in the timbre of his voice and in his depressed face that made me lean forward and kiss him. He returned it almost hesitantly, his right hand gently tracing the line of my jaw while the other hand rested on the nape of my neck. I broke the kiss to nibble on his ear before whispering. "And just how is it you always prove me wrong?" I kissed him again, this time his response was immediate. He gently but urgently kissed back while his hands traveled down my arms to my waist. He pulled away: "Are you sure?" I responded by unbuttoning his shirt and letting my hands travel down his muscled chest. When I got to un-buckling his belt, he unzipped the dress in one fluid motion before placing me on his four-poster bed, which made the dress cascade down my body quickly, revealing the lacy, white lingerie. His eyes scrutinized my entire body before smirking at me. "I hope you're always this prepared." I growled and straddled him, removing the belt and his trousers. Boxers… Tom Riddle wore green silk boxers. I licked his ear and made my way down but before I could pull down his undergarments her pulled me up and began removing the little clothing I had on. And in all my glory, I felt self-conscious, which I didn't have time to think of because he grabbed my breasts and kneaded. Bloody Hell! This boy had talented hands… OHHH! Did I mention his tough?

We lay there pressed against each other and that night we made sweet love and I feel asleep to Tom Riddle's velvet voice whispering in my ear, and over time that became my lullaby.


End file.
